Shadows of the Past
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (ON HOLD)Zoey awakes in the woods in Forks. She doesn't know why she is there. While she is there she meets new friends and someone she thought she'd never see agian
1. Chapter 1

i dont own hon or twilight

All I could feel was the wet cold ground, I had no idea where I was. I felt the rain slowly falling on my face and slowly opened my eyes and saw is that i was in a forest and that i was soaking wet and shivering.

I slowly got up and began to walk and fast so i could get out of here.

_Zoey keep going straight and you will come to a will get help their. _

"Nyx?" I said and pushed myself faster.

Then I came to the road but there was...Then I could hear a car coming.

I rushed up to the road but the car just went passed me as if I wasn't there. My vision was going grey and I was becoming dizzy and the rain began to fall harder. I stumbled as I walked Toward the way the car had gone.

Then i heard another car coming but i didn't bother turning. I didn't even hear the car stop.

"Miss? Miss? what are you doing out here?" I turned to see a golden-haired man, he was handsome enough to be a vampire.

"Miss? What is your name? Please let me take you to the hospital."

"Z-z-zoey R-r-redBird." I finally said before i fainted.

* * *

When I woke up i was in a warm bed.

"Miss RedBird your awake."

I turned my head to see the man from earlier.

"Please just call me Zoey."

He smiled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen

"Well Zoey that was close, What were you doing out in the middle of no where?" he asked

I frowned. I don't know why I was or where I was.

"I don't know?"

He looked at me strangely.

Where the hell am I? I thought

_Fork my dear Forks Washington._

Forks? Wow i remember coming up here with grandma and going to her summer home.

"do you have any where to stay?" he asked

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own twilight or hon

An forgot to say this story is based around late eclipse(Before the battle happens) and post hidden

Week later

Zoey pov

Here I am on my way to high school just what I wanted. You know my friends, well they aren't my friends anymore. They betrayed me in a time that i needed them the most. As for why i am here in Washington, I have no idea.

I just pulled into the school, parking by the office, I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Well here I go." I muttered and walked into the office.

Then I walked up to the desk. There was a man my guess he was in his twenties. Looked up ans stared at me.

"Sir?" i said a little agitated

He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Can i help you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I new..."

"You must be Zoey Redbird. Here you go." He handed me my schedule.

"Thank you." I said and walked out.

Kids had began to fill in the parking lot so I hurried to get a good spot.

As soon as i parked and got out of the car, I felt eyes on me.

Great im the center of attention again.

Then i heard someone coming toward me.

"Your Zoey, right?" I turned to see a small pixie like girl with spicy black hair (Here is Alice! XD)

"Yes, and you must be Alice Carlisle's daughter." I smiled

"that right, it's really nice to finally get to meet you." She gushed and hugged me

And no it didn't bother me, her cold skin and yes i know she is a vampire along with the rest of her family.

"Alice! There you are." Called a female(Can you guess who it is XD)

Her hair was brown she also had brown eyes.

"yes Bella, im right here. Talking to Zoey." Alice smiled

"The bell is about to ring we should get going." Bella said

"im going to help Zoey find her classes I'll see you at lunch."

Bella nodded and walked away.

* * *

Alice pov

Theres something strange about the new girl. She's not human i just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

Zoey pov lunch time

"Zoey come sit with us!" Alice said to me as I got out of line

"Sure,Alice." I said and followed her

"So how's your first day of school so far?" Edward asked (Yes she met all the Cullen's)

"Okay." i shrugged

Emmett norrowed his eye.

"Is some one bothering you, if so i'll deal with them." he said a cracked his knuckles

"No not like that at all. i just hate being center of attention."

Silents.

_Confront them Zoey. _

Confron...oooo about them being vampires.

I knew i had to but on the first day. I inturaly sighed, i have to do it now.

Alice froze for a moment and Edward looked shocked. Alice then looked at me along with Edward.

"Why are you staring at Zoey?" Rosalie asked

"Zoey?" Emmett said

I rolled my eyes.

Bella looked as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Yes i know your secret." I came out and said

(Cliffy XD hope you like this chapter. please review it makes me want to write more

ooo and who should Zoey be with?


End file.
